


嫂子

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: OOCOOCOOCOOC





	嫂子

**Author's Note:**

> OOCOOCOOCOOC

_**1.** _

吴亦凡出航站楼一眼便看见了自己的哥哥，他哥哥很高，比他这个一米快九的个子还要高上那么三四厘米。  
他还看见了挂在哥哥身上的另一个男人，浅紫色的头发十分显眼，男人似乎困了，头埋在哥哥的肩膀上轻轻的蹭着，哥哥笑得温柔，偏头冲男人说了几句，一只手摸了摸他的头，在安抚着他。  
对于两个男人来讲，这种举动过于亲密。  
吴亦凡挑了下眉，反应过来了，这个就是他的嫂子。

哥哥是在今年年初结婚的，不顾家长的反对和一个男人结婚了。哥哥是研究飞机的科学家，全球排名前十的大学毕业，世界百强高科技公司在职，从小便是父母吹嘘的资本，别人口中的天才好学生。  
而这个嫂子就他所知高中毕业后就没再读书，是个家里有钱的公子哥。  
吴亦凡还记得当时哥哥有领着这个男人回来，母亲气的打了哥哥一巴掌，父亲倒是很淡定，只是问他想好了吗，哥哥肿着一边脸，点点头，然后就走了。

他没见上传闻中的嫂子正脸，只见了个侧影。  
那个时候他刚下晚自习，背着包插着耳机走进楼道，有个男人站在楼道里，他在抽烟，男人穿的很好看，灰色的大衣和黑色的西服，吴亦凡一年也不会在小区见到的少爷模样，好奇心促使他多看了几眼这个人，他并没看清楚脸，但男人好像很难过，他听见了模糊的抽泣声，关乎到他人的隐私吴亦凡没兴趣过多关注，加快了上楼的步伐。  
他家在二楼，拿出钥匙准备开门，他听见了楼道里那个男人的咳嗽声，大概是哭着抽烟呛住了吧。  
门后迎接他的是母亲扇向哥哥的那巴掌，吴亦凡不知道为什么他突然确定楼道里男人就是哥哥的爱人。

原来嫂子长这个样子，吴亦凡停下了脚步，趁着出来的人还不多远远观望着他们。  
男人抬起头嘟着嘴嘀咕着，他伸出手戳了戳哥哥的脸。漂亮呢，男人长得美，一头阴柔的紫发衬得他的面容有些魅惑，特别是眼睛。  
人流涌到他的前面，吴亦凡踮着脚避开人群，刚巧与那双桃花眼撞了个正着。  
嫂子开心的指着他，用胳膊摇着哥哥的身子，大概在说快看你弟弟。  
既然被发现了吴亦凡便大大方方的走了出来，喊了声哥，附了个拥抱，顺带还送给了嫂子一个。  
嫂子身上真香，甜腻腻的花香。  
吴亦凡发现男人认生，面对他拘束的不自在，明明和哥哥在一起像个粘人的小狗，“嫂子好。”  
“瞎叫什么呢。”  
嫂子声音软软的，还带点口音，吴亦凡一时间想不起来是哪的。

他这次来除了在美国度假，更重要的是代表父母向哥哥表明态度。他们准备让哥哥一月份把这个男媳妇带回家好好见见。不是很想告诉他们这个好消息呢，吴亦凡坐在车后座，喝着嫂子给他买的美式咖啡，至于原因，很简单，他想看这个嫂子对他毕恭毕敬的样子。

事实证明，嫂子比吴亦凡想的还要爱自己的哥哥。

他们住的公寓里到处都是哥哥的设计图纸，简洁风格的装修和这些让人秃头的东西搭配起来毫不违和，但和他身边这个样貌华丽的男人格格不入。  
公寓有两层，他住在楼上。他带的东西不多，哥哥叮嘱过别带太多，过来再买。吴亦凡对于亲哥的这种要求欣然接受。

哥哥总是很忙，还没等吴亦凡把行李收拾好，就要赶去公司出差。  
吴亦凡换了一件白T站在门口旁，静静看着嫂子骂了哥哥几句，之后替哥哥戴好帽子，然后垫着脚给了他一个吻，让他快点滚出家门。

他短暂的和哥哥告别后，偌大的家里只剩下他和黄子韬两个人，还有两条狗。  
气氛有些尴尬，黄子韬咳嗽了几下，走到冰箱前，拿出两瓶桃汁。

“喝吗？”

吴亦凡点点头，接过冰凉的饮料，手指无意间碰到了男人的指尖，男人手指缩了一下，快速的松开了饮料，转而打开了自己手里的那瓶。  
嫂子不喜欢和生人有身体接触呢，吴亦凡挑了下眉，说了声还要收拾行李就上了楼。

嫂子哦了一声，打开了电视坐在沙发上。

剩下的行李收拾得很快，吴亦凡坐在床边和父母在微信上聊了几句，便出了房门，他站在楼梯口没有下去，这里可以清楚的看见沙发上的嫂子。

黄子韬脱了鞋抱着腿窝在了沙发上，手里拿着手机在玩游戏，两条狗一左一右趴在他身边。  
吴亦凡靠在楼梯扶手上，侧身望着，男人衣服的领口很大，白皙的后颈上面飘散着紫色的小碎发，再往下挪一点可以看见男人后背上的骨节，薄薄的肌肤在客厅的灯光下泛着浅粉色，光影笼罩下像是背后有了樱花样式的纹身。

吴亦凡握了握手里的手机，思考了片刻还是把它举了起来，对着嫂子的背影拍了张照。

他是整个公寓里最艳丽的颜色，在哪里都引人注目。  
包括在自己小叔子的手机相册里。  
哥哥从小就比他优秀，现在倒好，连爱人都让自己嫉妒，毕竟最美丽的樱花不会四季绽放。

他和嫂子单独接触了三天，吴亦凡发现这个男人有着一种天然的气质，大概是来自金钱和家庭的影响。  
他会伸出手指让他去洗碗，让他去遛狗，让他从自己最喜欢的靠垫上起开。  
但他也会拖地扫地，会给生病的狗狗收拾残局，会热一杯牛奶睡前放在吴亦凡的房间里。

“吴亦凡，遛狗去。”躺在沙发上玩手机的黄子韬轻轻踹了坐在他脚边的小叔子，没成想脚还没收回来就被人握住了脚踝。  
他直起身子，见吴亦凡笑着拽了拽他的脚踝，“大小姐，陪我一起啊。”

“去你妈的，叫谁大小姐呢。”脚尖绷直用力顶在青年的胸前，“越没大没小了。”

“嫂子陪我去嘛，好不好？”

黄子韬无言的和比自己小了快十岁的青年对视着，吴亦凡眼睛撑的圆滚滚，像受了什么委屈憋着嘴，他无奈的叹了口气，“撒开撒开，陪你就是了，别搞得我跟个地主一样。”

“好嘞，我去换衣服。”

他们走在街上，吴亦凡牵着两只狗，黄子韬把自己裹得严实，手紧紧塞在衣服兜里，小脸上蒙着口罩，生怕一点冷风吹进来。  
吴亦凡一个人遛狗习惯了走得稍快，忘记自己后面还有个被冻得不想走路的人，黄子韬见高个青年牵着狗离自己越来越远，咬咬牙小跑了一段，拽住了青年外套的衣角，“走那么快干嘛啊。”

“啊，对不起。”  
吴亦凡瞥见了自己衣服上的那只指节分明的手，外面太冷，在空气里呆了没有几分钟皮肤已经变得有些红。  
他把自己在衣服兜里的手抽了出来握住了嫂子的冰冷的手，他的手很大，带着温暖直接包住了黄子韬的手，他能感觉到男人的手指颤抖了几下，就像当时递给他饮料的时候一样，但最后黄子韬也没有把手抽出去。

“这样就不冷了，你也不会丢。”吴亦凡把人往自己身边拉过，两个人的手一起放到了他的衣兜里。

黄子韬没讲话，只是靠的小叔子更近了些。

“你不觉得有点奇怪？”  
“不觉得。”

不觉得奇怪的吴亦凡一手牵着两条狗一手拉着黄子韬晃晃悠悠的往家走，兜里那只冰冷的手很快就被他暖热了，他有意无意的看向玩着手机跟他走的黄子韬。  
他和哥哥是不是也这样一起溜过狗，或许他们还在前面的路灯下交换过冰冰的吻。

吴亦凡一直都觉得哥哥是被惯坏的小孩，因为学习好教养好，便可以随性所欲，和喜欢的人结婚，去喜欢的国家做自己喜欢的事情。和他弟弟完全不一样，哥哥一直是笑着的，他很幸福。  
如果能让哥哥难过就好了，吴亦凡坏心眼的想着。  
身边是哥哥最在乎的人，他把嫂子两个字含在嘴边打转。

就一次，像小时候一样的恶作剧。

_**2.** _

今天是哥哥出差的第五天，黄子韬带着吴亦凡去看了湖人的比赛。

嫂子穿着黑色的毛衣，昨天刚做好的头发在球场的灯光下泛着浅浅的光泽，金色在亚裔身上却不突兀，反而因为黄子韬本身的气质和不自觉冷淡的眼神显得非常合适。  
那种与普通人不一样的气质，让他在繁杂的球场里格格不入。他更像盛大晚宴的女主人，高傲自持，拥有着被金钱和溺爱堆积出的美貌。  
金色短发被男人拨弄着，他给自己的小舅子买了整个球场最好的位置，让他可以近距离看到自己的偶像。  
吴亦凡知道嫂子起的什么心思，他想让自己感激他，喜欢他，在家人面前多说几句这个男人的好话。  
如果他在床上翘着嘴角软软的求他，他或许会考虑一下。

吴亦凡冷着一张脸，手掌里冰冷的可乐刺得他疼，突然他的手臂被人拉住，他扭头看见神色僵硬的黄子韬，“你不是喜欢吗，怎么还不开心？”男人紧张的连耳尖都是红色的。  
金色的碎发落在了他的眼前，吴亦凡伸出手极其自然的给他拨弄开，他怎么那么天真，“我很开心。”

黄子韬似乎并不觉得他们之间的动作有些过于亲密，笑的眯了眼，身子不自觉的靠向了身边人。吴亦凡羡慕自己那个只知道读书的哥哥，随便在大街上走走居然能捡到一只品种纯良的猫咪，这只猫咪现在正倚着他，张着小嘴喝着水，桃花眼扫了一眼他手里的饮料，猫咪犹豫了一下，挽着他的手指了指可乐。

“我可以喝一口吗？突然很想喝。”

吴亦凡下意识要把饮料递过去，但他突然想要逗逗猫咪，“你不是要减肥吗？”  
“就一口嘛。”嫂子的手指划过他的手腕，暧昧的停顿，“好不好？”  
带着粘人的尾音。

杯子被吴亦凡递到男人的嘴边，他看着自己的嫂子温顺的低下头含住可乐的吸管，男人的喉结被比一般样式要宽的choker遮住，这样的画面让吴亦凡产生了黄子韬其实是个女孩子的错觉，这么爱撒娇，这么爱打扮，以及这么的让人喜欢。

他甚至能想到嫂子低头在自己腿间的画面，那个时候的他会不会说上一句柔柔的“好不好”，或许他不会有这个机会，因为自己会恶意的将那张小嘴塞得满满，让嫂子只能被顶的呜咽，那双勾人的眼睛也会被泪水充斥，不知道是身体的上的痛苦还是背德的羞耻。

黄子韬真的只喝了一口，他抬起头露出了满意的表情，“碳酸饮料果然第一口最好喝。”  
红润的舌尖伸出来舔过唇珠上的水光，亮晶晶的在向人讨要一个吻。

我想吻你。这句话堵在吴亦凡的喉咙里，他伸出手，抹过嫂子的下唇，“嘴上沾东西了，对了，我明天要和朋友出去，约了一起去打球。”

“好啊，去吧，多和朋友玩玩，要钱吗，我给你。”

说着话，黄子韬从自己钱包里抽出一张黑卡和几百美金，“拿上拿上，吃点好吃的。”

想想这几天给黄子韬溜的狗，吴亦凡把拒绝的话吞了下去，接过卡和钱，“谢谢嫂子。”

最后他没有刷黄子韬的卡，朋友要和喜欢的人去迪士尼，自己被放了鸽子，但他得到了更好的回报。

_**3.** _

回去的时候屋子里格外的安静，吴亦凡手里拿着附近中餐厅的外卖，是他和黄子韬常点的那家。他没有急着出声，换好拖鞋，脱下外套，把外卖放到餐桌上，保证两只小祖宗不会去捣乱破坏他大冷天辛辛苦苦买回来的食物。  
他知道黄子韬一定在家里，今天是哥哥出差回来的日子，现在还早，不过十点，听嫂子说哥哥以往都会在十一二点回来，然后两个人会点中餐厅的外卖，看着无趣的电视剧靠着对方，试图补偿之前分离的时光。

那这个时间里的黄子韬还是只属于他的嫂子。  
他抱着狗在一楼转悠了一圈，没有见着人。如果是在二楼，吴亦凡笑了一下，他大概猜到黄子韬趁他出门给他哥哥准备了什么“惊喜”。

放下怀里的狗，他上楼的步伐没有犹豫，哥哥能得到的，他也可以，无论是优秀的成绩，还是粘人的爱人。

他站在嫂子和哥哥的卧室前，门没有关严，留着一条门缝，能让他模糊的看见屋内的样子。

吴亦凡没有开口，他静静地握着门把手，透过微开的门缝，看向半躺在床上的嫂子。  
黄子韬的眼睛被黑色的布条蒙住，他好像看不清回来的到底是谁。因为家具的阻挡，他只能看见嫂子的脸，为了看到更多，他大胆的推开了门。

猜得到和实际看见还是有很大的不同。吴亦凡幻想过嫂子在床上的样子，他没和男人做过，所以他幻想里的黄子韬总是有那么点女性化，譬如穿着裙子，喊着自己“哥哥”这种肉麻的称呼。  
当真的看见嫂子穿着裙子躺在床上的时候，吴亦凡愣住了，刚刚回暖的身体现在烫的吓人。

黄子韬比他想的要更会玩。  
床上的人穿着黑色的蕾丝衬衫，镂空的繁琐花纹下的两点突起上穿了乳环，这是吴亦凡第一次在现实中见到的私密穿孔，黄子韬那么怕痛的人是怎么忍着身体被穿过的疼痛来做的这个性暗示强烈的事情。  
答案显而易见，是哥哥啊。  
黑色的裙摆下两条细长的腿交错着，男人穿着女装也并不违和。嫂子的金发在这身衣服的衬托下显得十分艳俗，像个高级妓女，学了不少东西谈吐优雅，但骨子里还是个在嫖客身下扭动的婊子。

吴亦凡走到了床边，他呼吸很轻，害怕吓到这个容易受惊的小猫咪。

他知道该停下来，嫂子将自己展示给他，只是因为他蒙住了眼睛认错了人，把自己当成了哥哥。

但黄子韬显然知道怎么样才能让他忘掉那些道德规矩，男人压着嗓子，带着缠人的尾音说着：“welcome home，daddy。”

他用胳膊撑着床，向吴亦凡张开了双腿，男人揭开了黑色裙子的裙摆，露出了自己的私密部位，这个婊子没有穿底裤，吴亦凡能看得见那张泛红的小嘴，一串白色的珠子在里面若隐若现，闪着水光。

他甚至给自己脱了毛。

对十九岁的吴亦凡来说，这一切都顺理成章。他搂住了床上的人，身上残余的寒气让猫咪哼唧了一声，“外面很冷吗？”

吴亦凡没有回答，像个大型犬蹭着男人的颈间闻了闻，还是他们初见时的甜腻腻的花香。

然后他解开了嫂子的衬衫。他打量着男人胸前的穿孔，接着用舌尖勾住乳头上的金属环，轻轻的拉扯。黄子韬仰起头短促的尖叫了一声，抱住了青年的头，揉弄着他的头发，双腿紧紧的夹住青年的腰身。  
吴亦凡抬眼看见嫂子蒙眼的黑色布料有被浸湿的痕迹，应该是哭了，他坏心眼的用舌尖舔舐着男人乳尖，一只手轻拉着另一个乳环。  
他满意的听见黄子韬带着哭腔的吸气声。吴亦凡吻着男人脸上的红晕，抵着发红的耳尖压低声音开口：“嫂子，这样就不行了吗？”

黄子韬身子僵了一下，嘴里的呻吟都被他吞了下去，但尴尬和不自在一瞬即逝，男人又露出了笑容，他的胳膊缠上了吴亦凡的肩膀，仰起头让嘴唇贴着青年的耳朵，含着空气，颤抖着呢喃：“抱抱我，哥哥。”

自己的嫂子是个婊子，吴亦凡觉得自己是个傻逼，之前黄子韬对他的种种小动作现在看起再明显不过，这个人从一开始就想好了今天的发生的一切。

他咬牙切齿，“骚货。”

被骂的人软软的身子贴近青年，因为蒙着眼睛，他用手指在吴亦凡的脸上摸索着，直到找到他的嘴唇，然后自己捧着青年的脸虔诚的吻了上去，嘴对嘴，唇贴唇，没有任何深入。

嫂子说道：“别怕。”

他不该这样做。吴亦凡抽掉黄子韬蒙眼的黑布，确保男人和他四目相视，挑了下眉，“嫂子，我进去了。”

猛地取出他后穴里的珠子，没有给男人适应的机会，吴亦凡扶着自己的东西进去了，他没带套，里面温热紧致比幻想的还要舒服。

男人被操的哼唧，眼泪顺着翘起的眼角缓缓滑落，他咬住了自己黑色的衣袖，努力的睁开眼，朦胧中记录着青年动情的样子。

突然枕头下的手机震动起来，他被操的摸不着手机在哪，黄子韬生气的打了青年后背一巴掌，“你他妈慢点，让我看谁打的电话。”

吴亦凡听话的停下了动作，直起身子居高临下的望着湿了眼角红了脸的黄子韬，帮他把枕头底下的手机拿了出来，看着手机屏幕上自己哥哥的名字笑了一下，“你他妈给自己老公存名字用本名啊？”

“小兔崽子，你还知道他是我老公！”黄子韬挺起身子，一把抢过手机，哪知道这一起身让自己体内的东西恰好找到了最敏感的一点，他咬住嘴唇，没拿手机的那只手搂住了吴亦凡的脖子，整个人坐到了青年身上。

“你别乱动，我接电话。”  
恶狠狠的语气在吴亦凡听来是在撒娇，他点点头，胳膊一展环住了嫂子的腰，比女人有更多的肌肉，更具线条的美感，还有那腰窝，不得不说嫂子的腰真是一绝，吴亦凡的手不安生的在黄子韬腰上摸来摸去。

“喂，你是不是又回不来了？”

意料之外的开头让吴亦凡偏头看了眼枕在自己肩上打电话的人，他们挨得近，哥哥在电话那头的声音能听得一清二楚。

嫂子桃花眼眯了起来，嘴角上翘，像个小混混，“你他妈就死在研究室里吧！”

“诶呀，突发情况，就两天，两天后我就回来了。”

“哦，拜拜。”黄子韬想要快点挂掉电话，因为他抱着的小混蛋开始使坏了，吴亦凡是个聪明的孩子，他知道怎么样让黄子韬舒服的脚尖蜷缩。

吴亦凡又拉住了嫂子的乳环，男人被他前后夹击搞得险些尖叫，紧紧的咬住嘴唇，捂住嘴巴，怕哥哥听出一点不对劲。

“我哥知道他的亲弟弟现在在操自己的嫂子吗？”  
“你要和亦凡好好相处啊。”

两个相似的低沉嗓音在黄子韬的脑子里交织，他噗嗤一下笑出了声，又急忙咬住吴亦凡的肩膀，青年的大手在他的性器上撸动，配合着体内的攻势让他无力抵抗。

他快速挂掉电话，牙齿在青年的肩膀上磨蹭，“你他妈真够混的。”

吴亦凡倒也不觉得被咬的痛，揉捏着嫂子的屁股，拖长音的说着：“要听我哥的话啊嫂子，和小叔子好好相处。”

“操爽了就闭嘴，你哥可比你体贴。”

人人都说他和哥哥长得像，性格像，能力像，甚至父母会告诉他青出于蓝而胜于蓝，但吴亦凡从小到大都懂，他拥有的东西不过是哥哥已经得到的，年龄造成的阅历差距，让他自始至终都比哥哥慢一步。包括这朵四季盛开的樱花。  
送给他在冬日里的温暖就足以致命，而哥哥所享受的却是四季如春。

他掐住男人纤细的脖子，手掌慢慢用力，黄子韬没有反抗，他伸出手触摸着施暴者的双手，嘴巴微微张开，露出一小节红舌，像毒蛇的信子，带人走进欲望的深渊，还有那双半睁着的眼睛，含着泪无声的控诉着他，连摸着他手背的手指都在微微颤抖。

“操。”

吴亦凡克制不住的吻上了男人的嘴唇，用力的扫荡着他仅剩的空气。  
吴亦凡与流着泪的嫂子对视，嘴上和身下干着情人的事，手上做着杀人的活，要是手上再用力一点哥哥会崩溃的，最珍爱的宝物被听话的亲弟弟按在床上强奸到窒息。  
他感觉得到嫂子快要高潮了，下面的嘴裹得越来越紧，他直起身子松开了被禁锢的男人，不管他的咳嗽声搂着他软得无力的细腰翻了身。

“屁股撅起来嫂子，保持好姿势啊。”他把男人的衬衫推上去，露出黄子韬光洁的后背，然后俯身上去又一次进入了他，手指一寸寸的滑过黄子韬背上皮肤中突起的脊骨，“开心吗韬，被自己男人的弟弟操到哭。”

“没大没小。”黄子韬侧着脸看向侵犯着自己的青年，“你他妈快点。”

“哦，你还是喜欢嫂子这个称呼啊。”

吴亦凡直起身子，打了一下嫂子的屁股，两团软肉富有弹性的颤动着，黄子韬呜咽了一声，软软的像讨奶喝的幼猫，白皙的肌肤上留下了属于吴亦凡的红色印记，他两只手握住男人的腰，眯着眼说道：“真恶心。”

身体内突然加快的速度让黄子韬想要骂回去的念头被顶的没了踪影，整个人都要陷到枕头里，他现在脑子里只剩下这个小兔崽子技术真他妈好和手上轻点别留下痕迹了这两个念头。  
他的裙子被吴亦凡撩到了背上，随着摩擦弄得黄子韬痒痒，体内的快感和肌肤的不适感折磨的他要疯。

黄子韬估计不出这场性事持续了多久，年轻人体力太好，换了两个姿势，他已经射了一次，现在整个人没了力气。  
他挣扎着伸出手摸到床头的烟和打火机，拍了拍吴亦凡的背，青年领会的接过叼在嘴里，稍稍低头让嫂子给自己点烟。  
打火机被黄子韬嫌弃的扔到了地上，用脚踹了踹青年的腰，示意他把烟给自己。

吴亦凡笑着吸了一口烟，身下缓缓地动着，“等我射了烟给你。”

“日，你是多久没操过人了，这么久了还没射。”  
“嫂子逼太舒服了，舍不得。”青年把手中的烟含在嘴里，含糊不清的说着，两只手又一次搂住嫂子的腰开始动作，“女士烟，嫂子行不行啊？”

清凉呛人的气味充斥在黄子韬的鼻尖，“你他妈管我行不行，我能让你爽就行。”

“那你还得努力一把。”吴亦凡撩了一把头发，刘海掀到了脑袋上面，几缕碎发落在额头随着他的动作晃动着。

黄子韬望着青年的脸，一点好学生的样子都没有，就是个长得帅的王八蛋，他感觉自己后面都被操的有些痛，他思考了一下，伸着胳膊要拥抱，一声“喵呜”脱出口。

吴亦凡手里的烟灰差点掉到黄子韬胸上，他狠狠的吸了一口，用手指熄灭烟头，扔到了床头的烟灰缸里，这婊子又卖骚了。  
他捏着嫂子的脸颊，吻了上去把自己嘴里的烟过到男人的口腔里，烟雾呛得黄子韬摇头，又被青年抓的紧，动弹不得，只得用指甲在吴亦凡背上泄恨。分开的时候吴亦凡咬着嫂子的唇珠，“小猫，再叫几声。”

黄子韬哼唧着摇摇头，表示不情愿。

“乖，再叫几声，哥哥射给你。”

“快点给我好不好嘛哥哥，我饿了。”嫂子又吻了上去，在吴亦凡的嘴角撒娇：“做你的猫，喵。”

这可是你自己说的，吴亦凡在射进黄子韬体内的时候想着，如果他比哥哥抢先一步遇见嫂子，黄子韬一定会爱上他。

“嫂子，够贪心啊，吃得一点都不剩。”青年的低沉的声音让黄子韬想起幼年时夜晚海边的海水声，带着黑色的压抑与沉静，那个声音充斥在他的脑子里，说着肮脏的话，“这样也好，等我哥回来的时候发现自己的宝贝屁股里含着的都是他亲弟弟的精液。”

“你他妈别逼逼了，滚出去给我买饭，饿死了！”黄子韬一把推开身上的人，别扭的站起身要去洗澡，“操，要是出血了你给我等着。”

吴亦凡摊了摊手，一脸无辜，“饭在厨房，洗完澡下来吃。”

回应他的是黄子韬的中指。

_**4.** _

套着一件白色衬衫的黄子韬，裸着双腿大咧咧的坐在餐桌前，盘着腿，嘴里咬着已经凉透的煎饺，完全不给对面喝蔬菜汁的吴亦凡一个眼神。

“你生气了？”  
“嗯，生气了。”

“为什么？”  
“饭凉了啊，都怪你个小混蛋。”

吴亦凡一口蔬菜汁差点喷出来，他伸手撑着头，随口问道：“嫂子，我和我哥，选一个。”

“啊？为什么不能都要呢？”

男人在说这句话的时候抬头看了看他，嘴里还吃着饺子，黄子韬并不是调侃，吴亦凡能从那双桃花眼中看出他是真的在疑惑，既然都喜欢那么都得到顺理成章。

“那我们这算什么关系，偷情吗？”  
“哈？我没说你强奸我都算给你面子了。”

黄子韬见对面人没了反应，递出了手中的饺子，“给，吃啦，还是很好吃的。”

青年听话的吃下饺子，腮帮子鼓鼓的像个仓鼠。  
黄子韬晃着筷子，笑嘻嘻的说：“听话，春节会去给你压岁钱的。”


End file.
